"Copper Canyon"
About '''"Copper Canyon" '''is the first tale in the twenty-fifth episode of the fourth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a tragedy befalls four people. Written by C.K. Walker, it has a runtime of 42:00 and was performed by David Cummings, Jessica McEvoy, Peter Lewis, Corinne Sanders, David Ault, Alexis Bristowe, Mike DelGaudio, Nikolle Doolin, Rock Manor, Susan Knowles, Otis Jiry, Tisha Boone, Brian Mansi, Rima Chaddha Mycynek, Sammy Raynor, Nichole Goodnight, and C.K. Walker. It is the 486th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A couple, Matt and Stella, drive from Phoenix, Arizona, to a hotel in Flagstaff to celebrate the tenth wedding anniversary of their friends Paul and Danielle Grigg. They also bring their sons, Wyatt and Aiden. Matt and Stella's relationship has been rough the past few years, with the former not being able to provide the devoted, loving attention that the latter craves. The party lasts only one night because Paul and Danielle plan to fly to Cancun the next morning for a vacation. At the party, Wyatt and Aiden play with the Grigg's three daughters, Izzy, Emma, and Ava. Stella seems happy at the party but her smile falls whenever she looks at her husband. Paul and Danielle ask their friends if they will drive the kids home instead of having to order a taxi, which they agree to. That night, Matt attempts to sleep with Stella but is harshly rejected. The next morning, Matt wakes Stella up early so they can drive the kids home, but she says she wants more sleep. She tells him to just take her car and drive home and she'll follow a few hours later. He concedes and leaves. Stella puts Wyatt and Aiden in the car before going up to Paul and Danielle's room to pick up the girls. On the way back to Flagstaff, she stops at a liquor store and drinks several bottles. Drunk and delirious, Stella gets in numerous traffic accidents, slows down and speeds up randomly, and frightens the children. Izzy attempts to call her father but he fails to answer. A few hours later, Stella goes the wrong way down the highway before driving the car off a cliff, crashing through the guardrail and exploding into a fiery inferno. Everyone inside is killed. Matt, Paul, and Danielle are destroyed by the deaths. The press label Stella as a drunk and a dangerous driver. After an autopsy, it is revealed she suffered from an unknown medical event that may have contributed to the crash. The press back down. Paul locks himself inside his office for hours at a time, listening to Izzy's pleading message over and over. Eventually, he hangs himself. Matt and Danielle grow closer in their time of grief, gradually moving in together. A piece of Stella's luggage survived the crash. Looking through it one day, Matt stumbles across a liquor store receipt with the words "I know about you and Danielle" written on it, indicating the two were cheating before the accident. The specifics of Stella's drive through the mountains and eventual crash are told through numerous eyewitness accounts, police reports, phone messages, and 911 calls. Cast David Cummings as Matt Jessica McEvoy as Stella Peter Lewis as Paul Rima Chadda Mycynek as Danielle Nichole Goodnight as Izzy Rock Manor as Wyatt Brian Mansi as the 911 call operator Corinne Sanders, David Ault, Alexis Bristowe, Mike DelGaudio, Nikolle Doolin, Susan Knowles, Otis Jiry, Tisha Boone, Sammy Raynor, C.K. Walker, and David Cummings as eyewitnesses Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:C.K. Walker Category:David Cummings Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:Peter Lewis Category:Rima Chadda Mycynek Category:Nichole Goodnight Category:Rock Manor Category:Brian Mansi Category:Corinne Sanders Category:David Ault Category:Alexis Bristowe Category:Mike DelGaudio Category:Nikolle Doolin Category:Susan Knowles Category:Otis Jiry Category:Tisha Boone Category:Sammy Raynor